You See Right Through My Walls
by myeveryday
Summary: He looked at her as if she were still his. Canon, 4x14


**Author's Note: So I said that I wasn't going to do this, but then I ended up deciding to do it anyway. This is just my take on the Finchel hotel room scene in "I Do." It's pretty much a little drabble that wouldn't leave me alone. This story title comes from the song "Arms" by Christina Perri.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Journey.**

* * *

She's not really sure how she ended up here, but she certainly wasn't complaining.

Rachel had forgotten how _easy_ things were between her and Finn. All it took was one smile, one touch, and she was ready to give him everything again. He spoke to her as if he hadn't wanted to cut off all communication all those months ago. He looked at her as if she were still his.

Rachel knew that Finn was telling the truth when he said that they had dangerous musical chemistry. Never mind the speech he had given her after she had caught the bouquet—if that hadn't convinced her that she was going to end the night with him, the sparks that were flying between them on stage certainly had.

It was the way that Finn looked at her, honestly. He wrapped his strong hands around the microphone and turned towards her, singing to her. His beautiful voice flowed through the room as he sang the words that spoke to their situation. And Rachel sang right back to him, a smile playing on her lips. She couldn't deny the things that were between them, even if she couldn't say it out loud.

It scared her to think that it was always going to be like this between them.

But she let herself get lost in the song. She didn't take her eyes from Finn's, and she didn't pull away when he slid his hand down her arm and took her hand in his. She curled her fingers around his broad palm and realized that she had missed the warmth of his hand. Finn was smiling down at her as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.

Their song ended and someone handed her the bouquet that was now hers. She and Finn stepped off the stage, neither one of them making a move to let go of the other's hand. In fact, they both seemed to have the same idea as they skirted around the reception and up into the main part of the hotel.

They stepped into the elevator. Still, neither Rachel nor Finn spoke a word as they stood there. The warmth of Finn's palm sent a thrill through Rachel, and she tightened her grip around his hand just a little bit. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw him look down at her. She glanced up at him and smiled, spinning the bouquet of flowers in her free hand. Finn caught the movement and grinned, giving her that knowing look she had seen from him so many times that night.

He could think what he wanted. That was the whole point, wasn't it? She was free to do as she pleased. She knew what she wanted, and she wanted Finn. She loved the feeling that she had right now—that the whole world could be hers, and all she had to do was ask for it. Finn would give it to her, she knew.

He was gently leading her down the hall now. The keycard to his room was in his hand. Rachel stared at it, but she didn't feel nervous. Instead, a peaceful feeling of calm washed over her. She followed Finn into the hotel room after he opened it and shut the door behind them. Finn walked over to one side of the bed and Rachel set the bouquet down on the table.

She stood on the opposite side of the bed and toed off her heels. He watched her, almost as if he was daring her to make the first move. Keeping her eyes connected to his, Rachel reached behind her and pulled the zipper of her dress down.

Rachel pulled the sleeves off and then let the dress pool at her ankles. Finn stared into her eyes for another long moment before his raked down her body. The desire in his amber eyes was apparent; dark and about to spill over at any moment. Rachel allowed Finn to stare at her, clad in only her slip, for several beats before she pulled the covers back and slipped into bed.

Finn began to shed his clothes then, yanking his pants and jacket off and kicking his shoes behind him. He yanked his bowtie off and then quickly unbuttoned his dress shirt. Standing in his boxers and t-shirt, Rachel licked her lips and waited for him to remove his last two articles of clothing.

Reaching under the blanket, she pulled off her slip and held her hand out to the side, letting the garment fall to the floor. Now completely bare, she only watched with eager eyes as she waited for Finn's next move. Anticipation was buzzing in her body, but it wasn't the nervous kind. Stripping off her clothes for him had been some kind of turn on. She felt powerful and sexy and wanted as Finn stared down at her form on the bed, covered by the blankets.

She was mildly surprised when he reached over and turned the lamp next to the bed off. The drapes framing the windows were pulled back, however, and it allowed the light from the moon to stream in. She could clearly see his form as he tugged the blankets away and slipped under them.

Nothing happened for several long moments. The only sound in the room was of their quiet breathing. But then Finn reached over and slid his hand over Rachel's bare stomach. His hand continued moving, tracing along her side and up to her shoulder. His fingers passed over her collarbone and then down her arm. When he reached her hand, he moved to her hips and let his fingers whisper over the skin there. And then, slowly, Finn peeled the blankets away.

Their eyes had adjusted to the darkness. Rachel could clearly see every detail of the body she knew so well as he settled over her, keeping his hands pressed into the mattress on either side of her. She tugged on his t-shirt and then his boxers before he pulled them off. Finn's nose brushed against hers, his warm breath washing over her lips as they just stayed there, skin pressed against skin.

His body was strong and broad, enveloping her in everything that he was. And now it was Rachel's turn to touch. She brought her hands up, setting them just above his hips. Slowly, she moved her hands up his back, feeling the way his muscles moved under her soft touch. She brought her hands around to his chest, fingers dancing across it lightly before she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her legs spread open, allowing Finn's hips to drop between them, pressing their bodies closer together.

They were cheek to cheek now. Finn still had his hands on either side of Rachel's body, and her fingers were locked in his hair. She felt his face turn slightly, and he brushed his lips on the spot right underneath her ear.

Rachel tilted her head then until her lips found his. She sighed into his mouth as his hand came up and cupped her cheek. Their lips moved together in that familiar dance, his tongue slipping past her lips in a kiss that was slow and deep. It was as if they had all the time in the world as they spent minutes just kissing.

And then Finn pulled his lips from Rachel's and pressed them to her neck. She tilted her head back, allowing him more access as he found her pulse point and gently bit down. A breathy sigh escaped her lips when she felt him suck on the patch of skin before his tongue smoothed over it. He had just marked her, but she didn't care.

His lips continued down her collar bone, gently nipping and sucking across her skin. He kissed from one shoulder to the other, his lips passing over every inch of skin. Rachel could only sigh in pleasure as his large, warm hands followed the same path as his lips.

When he finally reached her chest, he kissed around the mound of one breast, his tongue tracing the curve of it before his lips closed around her nipple. Rachel moaned then, arching up closer to his mouth as her fingers locked in his hair once again.

Finn moved to her other breast but cupped the one he had just left. Massaging gently, his tongue passed over her opposite nipple before he sucked on the skin directly above her heart, marking her there as well.

The feelings all suddenly became too much then, and his name spilled from her lips. "Finn," she breathed out, her eyes closing. When she opened them again, she found his amber eyes flashing in the dark with something that she couldn't name. Then his lips were on hers again, his kiss hot and demanding. Rachel's body wrapped around his, desperately trying to get as close as possible.

His hand slipped between their bodies, his fingers familiar as they danced up her thighs and in between her legs. One finger slid up her slick folds and Finn kissed her again, deeply.

"Rachel," he murmured against her lips, his voice husky and heavy.

Rachel's hips arched as she tried to get closer to his hand. He slid a finger inside of her warmth as his thumb pressed down on her clit, and Rachel clutched at his shoulders. He knew her body so well, knew exactly what she wanted. Finn's lips attached to her neck as his fingers worked slowly inside of her.

Rachel forced her eyes to stay open, watching him watch her as he brought her just to the edge before he pulled his hand away. Rachel's breathing was hard, coming out in quick gasps and her body was on fire, but pleasantly so. She reached up to kiss Finn again, her lips demanding her own passionate kiss. She slid her hand down until her fingers were wrapped around his hard length, and Finn groaned, his eyes snapping shut. They opened a moment later and connected with hers when Rachel guided him to her entrance.

Gazing into each other's eyes, Finn slowly pushed inside of Rachel. A low moan spilled from Rachel's lips when she felt him inside of her once again, stretching her in the most delicious way possible. She bit her lip, letting the feelings of being with him again simply wash over her.

Finn leaned forward then, taking her bottom lip between his teeth and nipping gently as his hips began to move. His thrusts were slow and long, stroking deep inside of her. Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer as her arms snaked around his neck.

"More," she demanded, her hips rising to meet Finn's.

Finn kissed her again, groaning into her mouth. The fire burned brighter, the heat building within her body in a way that was almost too much to bear. Her hips rolled against his, her fingers clutching at his back as they moved together.

Finn brought his hand up, cupping Rachel's cheek again and tangling his fingers in her hair. His lips nipped at hers as his hips started moving faster. Rachel matched him, arching further into his broad body as he pumped into her. She could feel herself careening towards the edge, towards the moment of completion that she needed so badly.

His name spilled from Rachel's lips again, gasping this time as she tightened around him. Her eyes clashed with Finn's and held as her body throbbed, falling over the edge and climaxing. Finn thrust into her again before he felt her body clamp down on his and pull him over with her. He spilled deep inside of her, his lips at her neck.

Once again, the only sound in the room was that of their breathing. Finn rolled onto his back, keeping one hand on Rachel's body. He didn't try to pull her towards him but she went anyway, curling up on his chest as her eyes closed.

* * *

In the middle of the night Rachel woke Finn again. She wanted him again and she wanted him in that moment. They still had their night, their time together, and Rachel was going to make the most of it in every way possible.

This time, it was with her lips closing around his length. She felt sexy and powerful as he stared at her with dark, hooded eyes, his fingers locked in her hair. She smiled up at him and ran her tongue down his hardness, raking her nails up his thighs.

Then Rachel straddled Finn's body, teasing him and rubbing against him. Finn brought his hands up and Rachel allowed them to glide over her body for several moments before she took his hands and pushed them away. And then she sank down on him, pressing her hands to his strong abdomen to steady herself.

Rachel bit down on her bottom lip as she slowly swiveled her hips. Finn thrust up into her, trying to get her to move faster but she just threw her head back and kept the pace that she wanted as she rode him.

Rachel felt Finn's hands move up her body again, but she took them in her own and pressed them into the mattress. She had to lean over and it changed the angle, causing both of them to cry out and start moving more frantically against one another.

Rachel laced their fingers together, holding tightly as she came again, his name spilling from her lips on a load moan. She collapsed on his chest and Finn gripped her hips, thrusting up into her as he followed her over the edge.

Rachel closed her eyes and pressed her cheek to Finn's chest. The reassuring thumping of his heart lulled her to sleep. But the last thing she felt were Finn's lips pressing to her forehead and his fingers tracing over her back.

And she could have sworn that she heard his soft voice singing, "_I'm forever yours…_"

* * *

When Rachel woke up a second time, she slipped out of Finn's arms and left the warmth of the bed.

She gathered up her clothes and went into the bathroom. She tried to make as little noise as possible as she cleaned herself up and got dressed once again. Finally, when she turned towards the mirror, she stared at her reflection.

She didn't look any different—well, she supposed that she actually did. She didn't look like the Rachel Berry that had left Lima, but she didn't look like the Rachel Berry that had started to develop in New York, either. Instead, she just looked like… Rachel.

Her skin had a glow to it that it always had after spending a night in Finn's arms. Her lips were kissed and swollen, her skin littered with the marks that Finn had left. Rachel touched the one on her neck and a small smile formed on her face.

She stood up straight and fixed her hair until it was covering the marks. Smoothing her hands over her dress, she went back out into the room and found her clutch. She picked up the bouquet before she turned to look at Finn's sleeping form. He had rolled onto his side, the blankets pulled up around him. As she watched him, the words he had spoken to her earlier rang in her ears.

"_You and I both know how this thing ends. I don't know how, or when, and I don't care where you're living or what dope you're shacked up with. You're my girlfriend. We are endgame. I know that and you know that._"

Rachel didn't allow herself to dwell on them long enough to think about the truthfulness of his statements. Instead, she leaned forward and kissed the back of Finn's head, allowing her lips to linger as her eyes closed to take this one last moment together.

And then she left.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yup. Just a little drabble. I really wanted to emphasize how well Finn and Rachel knew each other without using any dialogue between them. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
